A Good Kiss
by HannahRachel05
Summary: When Leia reacts strangely to one of Han's usual nicknames for her, she tells him a painful story from her childhood. I do not own any of the Star Wars characters. I'm just playing around with them and using my imagination!
1. Calling Names

Han was trying his best to fix the hyperdrive as soon as possible so he could be finished with this burdensome mission. Escorting the princess around wasn't exactly his idea of fun. She complained and criticized him 'round the clock, and of course it didn't help that whenever he looked at her, all he could hear were his last word's during their argument on Hoth.

" _You could use a good kiss!"_

She could, but Han knew that he wasn't the one who would be able to give that to her. She certainly liked Luke a lot more than she liked him, she even kissed Luke instead of him.

But as Han made his way through the Millennium Falcon, he noticed Leia struggling to repair the ship out of the corner of his eye and considered for a second that perhaps chivalry is not dead. He approached her slowly from behind to try and help. Leia immediately thrust herself backwards and pushed Han and his chivalry aside.

"Hey, Your Worship! I was only trying to help!"

Instantly, Han noticed Leia tense up. "Would you _please_ stop calling me that?"

He didn't want to get into any more trouble with Leia as it was, knowing he had a long trip ahead of him. Fighting back was not the best idea right now. "Sure…Leia."

Leia turned to face Han, and he could almost see flickers of hurt in her deep brown eyes. What had he said that was so damaging?

"Leia, I'm sorry, it was only a joke."

Leia chuckled bitterly and looked down at her white snow boots. "It's always a joke. They said it was joke too," she muttered under her breath.

"Who said that?" Han asked.

Figuring Leia didn't intend for him to hear the last part, she whipped her head up towards Han, her eyes wide and pained.

"I—uh—" And with that she hurried past Han down the passage.

Confused, Han followed her with his eyes and noticed her enter her bunk and slam the door shut.


	2. An Apology

Han rapped on Leia's door lightly five minutes later.

"Hey um, Leia. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I didn't mean to upset you back there, so I'm sorry."

He waited there for a few seconds, greeted only by silence.

"I guess you don't need to open the door if you don't want to. I understand."

Just as Han was about to turn away, the door opened slowly. Leia stood on the other side, her face stained lightly with tears. Han instantly felt pain shoot out from his heart upon looking at her. He wanted so desperately to make those tears go away, and despised the fact that he caused them.

"Come in," Leia stated plainly, and stepped aside to let Han past the doorframe.

They made their way over to her bed and sat down across from each other.

"Why does it bother you so much when I call you nicknames?" Han inquired.

Leia contemplated Han's question for a moment, then responded, "I'm not bothered that you call me nicknames. I like them because they give me yet another reason to battle you," she said with a smirk. "It's just…that nickname in particular."

Han looked at her expectantly, and Leia knew she'd have to explain further to obtain any sort of peace. She breathed out deeply and began, "Only one other time in my life have I ever been called that nickname."


	3. The Royal Ball

_Leia fought to keep up the skirt of her dress as she tied the laces to her Converse tight. Yes, the dress would be long enough to cover them up. She didn't want to get into any more trouble with her mother if she could help it. Her father most likely would look upon them and chuckle lightly, but her mother would force her to throw them away if she was caught at a royal ball wearing black Converse high tops. However, any punishment would be better than the death sentence that is wearing heels for an entire evening._

 _Despite her casual approach to wearing shoes for this ball, she was over the moon otherwise. This ball would mark the first time she was asked to be escorted by one of the handsome princes. Prince Thomas was wildly attractive, his eyes a striking blue that could pierce through glass. And his blonde hair was so impeccably shaped Leia feared if she touched it, the entire masterpiece would fall into disarray. She would enter and exit the ballroom with him, only dance with him (unless someone asked her), and perhaps he would even kiss her goodnight._

 _Fourteen years old, and she'd never been kissed before. Leia imagined the moment in her mind a million times, whether it would be romantic or passionate, gentle or desperate, even indoors or outdoors. Imagining about it was one of the few silly girlish things she let herself do. She wanted her first kiss badly, especially with Thomas. He was the most popular boy at the Royal School of Alderaan, and every girl wanted to go out with him. Including her. Leia slightly hated herself for being head over heels like everyone else, but she couldn't help herself._

 _Leia thought of all the people in the world Thomas would ask, she would be the last. She was a brainy girl, and very different from the other princesses at the school. She had a sharp tongue and rebellious attitude, which many boys didn't not find appealing. But he did, he asked her over all of the other girls! He told her she had pretty eyes, and she had become weak at the knees and stammered an embarrassing "yes"._

 _And here she was two weeks later, lacing up her shoes. She had bought this dress specifically for this ball. It was white of course, with silver sequins along the neckline. Simple, but elegant. Her mother did her hair in a different hairstyle than her typical "cinnamon buns", instead a more mature braid coiled upon her head. Everything was in place for her perfect evening._

 _The ball itself was nothing special, identical to parties she had attended with her family in the past. But she entered and exited with Thomas, and danced with him all night. Many of her classmates attended the ball with their families or escorts, and she was able to flaunt Thomas in front of all of them._

 _The evening was starting to wane, and most people were just sitting talking to one another. Leia was sitting silently beside Thomas replaying all of the wonderful memories from the night in her head. Thomas leaned over and whispered in Leia's ear, "Want to go somewhere private?"_

 _Leia took in a breath at the proposal. She was a little nervous about where this could go, and what people would think if they were found, but this may be her only opportunity for her kiss! Blushing furiously, Leia coyly nodded her head._

 _Thomas took her by the hand and led her to a deserted passageway in the palace. Columns lined the hall, and he pulled her behind one. Leia's heart was beating miles a minute as Thomas stared at her with those shimmering blue eyes._

 _"I've been dying to kiss you all night. And I have an inkling you've felt the same," Thomas stated._

 _More blushing ensued as Leia responded, "I've wanted to kiss you for longer that just tonight as a matter of fact. Or...anyone for that matter."_

 _Thomas' mouth dropped open as Leia stared at her Converse sneakers peeking out from underneath her dress._

 _"Well, I'd be honored to grant you your first kiss. If you'd let me."_

 _The pounding of Leia's heart drowned out her own words as she said, "I think that can be arranged."_

 _Thomas took Leia's face in his hands and leaned in. Leia felt as if she would pass out. The world began to melt away as Thomas's lips met hers. It was...something was not right. She felt disconnected._

 _Leia was brought abruptly back to reality when someone began to clap loudly. A boy emerged from behind a pillar. Then another clap started from behind her, and another boy came out from a pillar. Fear began to form in her throat as several boys surrounded her and Thomas._

 _Thomas turned to Leia and suddenly his eyes were no long shimmering, but a stormy blue. One of the boys snickered, "Wow, what a moving performance. I was almost brought to tears."_

 _All of the other boys laughed, including Thomas. He looked at Leia and snickered, "Really, I couldn't have done it without the incredibly raw and real performance from Leia. Amazing job, Your Worship." He subsequently bowed in front of her._

 _Tears were beginning to slip from Leia's eyes at this point. "But-but, you were acting? You didn't really want to k-kiss me?"_

 _Thomas laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? Who would? You're so weird! I didn't even want to come out with you. But the guys bet me a good sum of money, and I'm always down for a little cash. It was all a joke!"_

 _Freely flowing tears escaped from Leia's eyes at this point, and all she wanted was to disappear forever. She should have known it was too good to be true._

 _"Hey, that performance was so touching, I'd love an encore," one of the boys said. "Would you do an encore with me, Your Worship?" He approached Leia and took her arms in his hands to kiss her._

" _No, leave me alone!" Leia shouted. All at once, the boys surrounded her. Leia's mind raced as she tried to find a way out. She drew back one foot and made fast contact with one of the boys' shins. He cried out in pain, causing the others to lose their focus and turn to him. Leia dashed out of the circle sobbing, hearing Thomas's voice behind her, "C'mon, it was only a joke!"_


	4. More Than a Rebel

Leia kept staring at the floor and playing with a slight tear on her vest. Han cautiously moved his hand out and lightly picked up her chin with his fingers so that her eyes met his. They were filled with a hurt fourteen-year-old's tears.

"I'm sorry, Han. I hate for you to see me like this. I know you're only joking with me. It's just that I'm so sick of jokes. Of people seeing me as the leader, the rebel, and nothing else. Not a woman, or even a human."

Han looked down and contemplated his next words briefly. "You could use a good kiss," Han said slowly. "You deserve a true kiss, one from someone who cares for you deeply. Someone who has been dying to kiss you for ages now, not someone who sees you as a joke. Someone who has been too shy to bear his feelings, but despite that will fight for you and will fight for that kiss. You could use a _good_ kiss."

A solitary tear emerged from the corner of Leia's eye. "Have anyone in mind?" She said barely above a whisper.

Han grinned and replied, "I happen to have an amazing good kiss just waiting to be given to someone. But only when you're ready."

Leia blushed. "I've been waiting my whole life for a good kiss. I've dreamed about it. So…I think I'm ready."

With that, Han drew Leia's face near to his and closed the distance between them. As the world melted away, Leia thought about how she imagined her first kiss to be. It was romantic, gentle…indoors. But best of all, it was good.


End file.
